Two Worlds, One Family
by DineGurl
Summary: Pararae,Max&Jaejoong are most wanted criminals in the world. Urye n Yoochun work for the US Army were sent specially to Korea to catch them. Will justice win the game? Fall into fate’s menacing trap? After all, not every story has a happy ending....
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthors: Hey guys, as you can see I am putting up a new story right now. I started this story last year with one of my friends I love to talk too. New ideas and plot for it. I hope you like it please leave a comment.**

**_Dont own DBSK! Yes my name appears again. Again this is not me! I'm totally different person!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Big one?" A broad shoulder man glanced toward the troubled looking lady behind the wide desk. The raven haired female officer arched her brows in silent, scanning for information on the thick brown file and finally, after 30 minutes of intense reading, she heaved out a sigh that managed to lighten up the heavy air in the messy office.

"Details." The lady said without even looking at her officer. Her voice was kind and feminine yet firm in a way that managed to send the built man to scramble through the papers in his hand.

"There is no accurate information for now because all security devices were out during the break-in but for all we know for now is the criminal is female and she has two guy friends with her. One at rooftop and another one are at the security main room, the one responsible for the security deficiency. They went in by front door and escape by the same entrance." The lady cursed under her breath. No information means dead end and it is never good news for Deputy Commissioner of United State. She is well-informed that the guards responsible for the safety of White House are special trained officers from all around the country and they even have a high technology precaution at their doorstep so whoever they are, they must be something.

"Survivors?"

"2. United States Secret Service, Agent Kim Heechul and Agent Choi Shiwon. Both merely breathing when we found them. We believe they were knocked by a blunt object on their head and neck. The force was extremely potent. I guess they expected an instant kill. There should be more than 30 deaths in the agency and the same mark was found on their head and neck. They cannot recognize their face but they said the attacker is a short female, around 4 to 5 feet tall with a kind of gun that too big for its own kind. We believe she didn't fire any bullet as they are none can be found. FBI, ATS and Bureau of Diplomatic Security were vicious on taking over the case."

The lady pursed her lips. "So how does this file happen to be on my table?"

"The National Security Agency had trouble on which side should handle the case so-"

"So they decided to have the US Army to crack it instead while they stand on the side, trying to pick on our weaknesses before they swipe the case and the remaining evidences from our hand and claim it as theirs." Silent fell onto their shoulder like 100 pounds of metals scrap, putting the male officer under a mental suffocation. She really needs to lighten up.

The last case was a headache. Two serial killer found dead near the candy factory. It wasn't at all really a big deal considering they are a criminal and even if they were alive when they find them, they would serve a death penalty on their crime. So either way, they will die in the end anyway. But Ministry of Defense pointed it as a failure since the dead killed a member of its own and they need to be punished by the law, not by some unknown reason. The Deputy Commissioner went into a stressful day since then.

"Our flight should be arriving tonight, ma'am. They have prepared a private jet to take you to Korea and Head of Korea Security Department will meet us there. He will be assisting us throughout the investigation."

"Korea?"

"They claimed that the same had happened there, in their president's office. And they believe their main hideout is still in Korea."

"Fine. And Yoochun, Please don't call me that, I sound like an old fart." Yoochun smiled lightly, before the female officer returned with the same smile and threw a black jacket over her shoulder before she walked out, graceful in her every step.

* * *

Yellowish red dusk shafted down the flat surface of earth, lighting up the busy street of Seoul with its dimness light. A girl clad in simple dark blue shirt and bleach baggy jeans fought her way passed a crowd of rushing man and women at the pedestrian walk while both hands full of bags of snacks she just bought from the supermarket. "Shit! These tall people." The girl cursed under her breath, thinking that she better gain more height or else she going to die under these people's smelly foot. After 3 minutes of walking, the girl turned left into an empty dark alley where the rotten smell of garbage stench her new brand clothe she just bought 2 days ago after hitting the jackpot in the White House.

Kicking the metal door half opened, she slid her small body between the gaps and made her way into the dim warehouse that had left abandon until she and two of her friends decided to reside in it. Far in the middle of the warehouse, a slender looking guy sat on the wide oval desk threw an empty bottle to his other friend that returned back with a round of flying can and socks, adding up the amount of thrash mounted in that warehouse. The girl cursed under her breath again. She just left them for a few minutes yet hell broke out.

"Hey Par! Got the thing I ask you to buy?" The tall guy sitting on the couch threw his devilish smile while his eyes ran through the bags of snack she had in her hand before she slammed the plastic bags on the desk with a loud thud, causing the almost broken table to shake under the pressure.

"Get you ass off the table, Jaejoong!"

"Got something for us, Par?" The slightly built guy shot up from his seat and reached for the content in the plastic bag.

"The usual." The raven haired girl took out one of the snacks and cut it open with her pen knives before she took out a small white bag from the crackers. "100 gram baby, straight from California Bay. I heard it's a boom three days released."

"They always said that. But after we sell, complaints come in like hell." Jaejoong scoffed and reached for another cracker full of the same item. "Max, we should really get this straight. You don't really think we can sell this thing after the White House do you? We already are a billionaire! Why do we still have to do this?"

Max wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled slyly. "Because we are thieves for hired not free-lancer. The billions dollar we swiped is not ours'. We just get 20 percent of it."

"20 percent worth at least 10 millions, for the love of God." Jaejoong rolled his eyes carelessly and slumped himself on the table.

"What can you say? Greed is lust." Max chuckled the topic off, ignoring the disapproval look Jaejoong had on his face before the pretty looking guy turned to the female assassin.

"How about you, Par? Don't you want to settle down a bit and relax? Get away from your precious gun for a month maybe?" Jaejoong had a pleading look on his face but was left ignored by both of his friends.

"I don't mind actually. All I want is to kill, that's all." Pararae shrugged and shoved the small bags into a black colored leather bag.

"Trading drugs won't let you kill, Par. Come on! Let's take a vacation ok?" Jaejoong tucked on the girl's sleeve, making a pleading cute face that she can't resist. "I'll buy you the ice-cream you want." Pararae sighed at the childish guy and pulled herself free.

"We can get a vacation in Hawaii after this trading, right Max?" The girl glanced over to the yellow shirted guy at the corner end, asking for a little space for accommodation.

Max waved his hands carelessly, clearly uninterested with the topic and uttered "sure, why not?" before getting back his work.

"Oh thank you so much, Par! I love you like hell!" Jaejoong hugged the girl tightly after hearing the answer he's looking for.

"Aish! Get off me, you stinky pig!" Pararae tried to push the guy off but the hug was so tight, also choked her breath utterly. "Aaah! Let me go!"

"Hey Jae, get your hand off her." Jaejoong lifted his hands off as Max placed a big white bag of money they earned from the White House. Jaejoong looked over the bag excitedly. It's been a long time since they got that much of a catch in a day. "Look gentlemen, that fat businessman offered us a bag out of 5 for our payment and there's about 100 million in it so we'll split it to 30-30-40." Max reached into the bag and took out another smaller full bag and handed it to Jaejoong. "I've counted it yesterday. Jae, you can take the 30."

Jaejoong jumped excitedly before he grabbed the bag and started counting. "Par, you can have the 40 and I will take the rest." Max handed the last bag to Par and started counting his own.

"Why 40? I thought for you guys will get at least the same amount as me. Did you do it just because I'm a girl, Max?" Pararae knitted her brows, looking as displeased as ever.

"Nope, he does it because he loves you." Jaejoong answered for Max and laughed his brain off before a flying plank met his cheek. "Ouch! I was just joking."

Pararae shook her head and went to watch the television instead. News is always the best resource for a thief-for-hire like them. It gives the latest news to which case the police work on now so it give them time to plan out strategy for their next event. Turning the boring channels one by one, one headline caught her attention. A tall, suit clad female reporter was reporting about a troubling scene, live in White House. The reporter went on about the break-in in the president's house.

"Only three days ago, the president's resident, White House was broke-in by three thieves that believe to be the reason to two serial killer's death in the candy factory a month ago. All reporters from all around the world are not permitted to report in the scene until just an hour earlier. The Acting Director of United States Secret Service said no one in the president family found harmed as they knew nothing of it until they woke up the next day by one of the maids' scream after finding many corpses laying around the hallways. There is no accurate number of the guards' deaths but we believe 36 agents that relocated in White House to protect this mansion did not survive. The cause of death is still a mystery and no further information was given to the press yet. More will be reported after we talk to the inspector in charge. Emillia Colbin, CNN." The news ended up instantly when the scene changed into a guy with black suit in the studio took over the news.

Pararae scoffed at the news and switched the channel again until she realized that the two guys have flocked over to her side, watching the news with big round eyes. "Come on guys. This is not so new."

"Did you see what I see, Max?" Jaejoong whispered to the guy next to him in awed as if the news just spellbound him.

"It's whether they have no lead or the US police have gotten secretive about it." Max said and wrapped his arm around the small shoulder of his girlfriend.

Jaejoong shook his head and turned to Pararae. "No, not that. I just saw Deputy Commissioner of United State came out of the White House. I heard she's a tough one."

"How bad could it be? It's been a long time since we get face to face with an elite squad. The last time was at the factory and we managed to chop them. Head first. It's nice to have a cat and mouse game around." Max shrugged his shoulder off as if it was not something to mull over. But little does he know that later that month, he will eat his word.

* * *

_I hope you really liked it! Please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting anything in the stories for the past few months. I have been busy with college life. Right now, finals are coming up. I'm so happy that summer is about here. Which means that I might be able to work on the stories some more. I will be tryin my best to work on them now. Will do my best to upload.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Reporters swamped the front lawns of the White House. Wanting to learn more about the insistent that took place recently. They all noticed that Urye came out along with Yoochun following behind her. Every reporter came rushing towards both Urye and Yoochun, asking question after question. Neither of them responded to any question, Urye kept her feminine and a firm look. Not having the reporters bother her. Yoochun kept a light firm look, but inside he felt the same feeling like he had for her since they been friends for so long. They both reached her 2009 Mustang.

"I take it that we head to the airport. Once, we get our clothes packed for this trip to Korea." Urye said towards Yoochun not very happy to deal with another case like this. Knowing why they wanted her to do the case. "Why must I do this case? Why not someone else from our division?"

"Come on. You should already know that answer. You are one of the great Deputy Commissioner here in the United States. They know that you will close this case and bring in the criminals in for justice." He chuckled with his smile that many girls fall for.

"Whatever! Let's just get this case over with. So I can take my vacation and spend time with my family." Urye rolled her eyes.

It several minutes for both of them arrived at Yoochun's place. He lived in a nice and comfortable size apartment that wasn't too big for him. The inside of his apartment was very simple and very elegant at the same time. He really never wanted to do anything to big. He loves having a simple lifestyle where he comes home to relax and forget all the trouble that comes from his job. Many times, he would re-arrange all the rooms. He never liked having his furniture the same way for a long time.

"It seems like you've changed your room around again. Why can't you leave it one way? It gets annoying after awhile." Urye stated well taking a seat in his living room.

"You know that I don't like to keep all the rooms the same way for more than 6 months. Plus, it always keeps my place looking new and refreshed." Yoochun said in a smart remark from his room.

"Yea, yea. You always say that. It's not getting old. Wait? Ha! It is getting old. You need to try to say something new for once." Urye stated getting up from her seat and made her way to Yoochun's room and lend against the doorway. Leaving a smirk on her face for him see and to make him weak at his knees which she loves to see.

"What would you like me to say then?" He came walking up to her in a seducing way that would make any girl at work or at clubs to fall for him. He kept walking until he was right in front of her looking her straight in her eyes. "So what would you like me to say?"

Keeping their eyes locked with each other. She said, "You would have to come up with that line yourself." Patted his chest before walking away knowing that he was done packing before he came up to her. "Hey, you better start moving unless you want to fly on the jet to Korea. We should leave, so we can stop at my place before we head out." He couldn't help but look at her in disbelief at what just took place.

"Oh… Okay. Meet you at your car." He went back and grabbed his bag. Once it was in his hand, he slowly made his way down to the parking garage.

"Man, what takes you a long time to get your bag which was less then 50ft from you. Finally make get yourself down here. It took you like what… 15 minutes. That's really slow for a young man like you." Urye stated before heading or more like speeding off to her place.

"What… me? SLOW?! You got to be kidding me. What about you? I would think by now you should have a guy in your life." He stated.

"What… me in a relationship? Come on! Like I would be in a relationship. Or wait you probably don't know me so well. That would be really great." She said sarcastically while keeping an eye on the road.

"Come on. Have you ever thought about being in a relationship? You must have thought about it once or twice." Yoochun turned to her as he asked that very question. Hoping he would get an answer to figure out why she isn't in relationship at all.

"No, I haven't thought of it at all." She told him before she got out of her car and made her way into her house.

"Oh. Come on you could have at least thought of it."

"NO! You can stop asking me. So I can get pack for our flight that leaves in what like 3-4 hours from now. Why don't you go and see what my mom had cooking in the kitchen? By the smell of it, it's something you don't want to miss. Since we won't have my mom's home cooked meal for quick awhile." Urye said opening the door and heading upstairs.

"YOU KNOW THIS TALK ISN'T OVER!" He yelled up at her.

"THIS SUBJECT IS OVER!" She yelled back at him.

"Geez! You two argue like you're a couple. I bet you're hungry, Micky. Come and sit." Urye's mom said to him while taking him to the kitchen. "Dinner is about done. I want you two to eat before you leave for your new case."

Urye could hear her mom talking to Yoochun downstairs. Her mom loved having Yoochun around. He was like family. Both his mom and her mom got along with one another quite nicely. They were talking about many things which contained how his mom was doing, when there planning on coming back and many things. It only took Urye about half an hour to get everything she needs to pack for this trip. Also, she put a few dresses in the suitcase since knowing Yoochun. He would like to go out and party. She should be well prepared for anything. She went downstairs to meet up with Yoochun and her mom for dinner. They all ate dinner enjoying each other's company until the time came for them to head to the airport. Both said good-bye to her mom before heading out. They arrived at the airport to get on the jet. Once landed in Korea, she never except to have her life changed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Comments are appreciated! Thanks ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I'm so sorry for not posting anything since April. After finals were over, I moved back home. Now working full-time, well I am taking college classes at a community college. Been very busy since I got back in May. Now I am going to try to update as much as possible. It will be hard. Since I have to do essays and projects and study for quizzes too. Also try to hang out with friends and boyfriend. So... I promise I will work hard on getting the stories going again._

_Until then... enjoy! Please comment!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Urye sat in a fine leather couch near the window as she flipped the brown file she brought along with her laptop and a file full of papers. She sighed deeply. There was still no lead. The killer left the scene as clean as a crystal. Not even a single fingerprint spotted. Urye shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a glance toward her snoring officer and scoffed. "That pig." Urye looked through the small oval window and watched the clouds make shaped around the blue sky. First, looked like a bird then a file and later a pair of swimming trunk. Urye chuckled slightly. "I really need a vacation."

After 20 minutes of watching some 80's police drama from the small TV, Urye got bored and whipped out the last feedback from the guard in charge of White House after the break-in occurred. It's her 4th time reading the paper and it gets new each time. Urye skipped to the third page, scanning the minimal information reported by one of her private officers before her eyes stopped in a paragraph where she didn't remember reading it before.

"One of the dead agents was slashed with a suspicious cut on their hips, signed Rider." Urye's eyes widened. She has heard of the name before. It's a legendary name among underground anonymous criminal that managed to keep its rank in number one wanted criminal in World United Investigation of Anti-Terrorist. The name had caused 100 deaths in each month and they went on 'hunting' for exactly 3 months before disappearing from the face of the earth. The last officer in charge of the case was killed brutally with his hands and legs cut off with a sharp axe found on scene. No fingerprint, no DNA whatsoever so the case remained a mystery.

Urye cursed under her breath, thinking of what would happen if the agents from other departments knew about this. The case will be a hot topic and much difficult to handle. Urye brushed her long hair, hoping that she can find something from the old unsolved case years ago.

Keeping her hope up, she scrambled through her laptop and signed into the authority's database. "Rider," Urye whispered to herself as she punched the name on the keyboard anxiously, as if she was about to discover a treasure under the president's pillow. Carefully choosing the best network, Urye decided to head on with the newest report.

Another tab opened up and a report came into the large screen Acer. Urye read it intensely, searching for any information that she could use in this case. There is no proof that the new case related to the old one except for the name and anyone could have duplicated the name since there was no significant trademark in it but there was no harm trying.

"All victims were killed by blunt object…Hmmm…the same as the killed agents in White House," Urye scanned a few more lines before her eyes met the end unexpectedly. Dead. That's the last word for the end of the report. Urye knitted her brow together and brain-stormed on how could an official report ended up so fast. And it even missed the standard procedure for writing an inspection report. This is weird, Urye thought to her self and... Wait! Dead? Urye's eyes ran over the last sentences again and found herself gasped as the report. "The Rider is dead?" Urye jumped off her seat, knocking the table off the ground. The revelation is just too much. Her only hope to find the thief as if was taken away from her in just an instance.

"Of course they're dead. What's wrong with you?" Yoochun's sudden words knocked Urye from her train of thoughts. Yoochun noticed the tense expression and moved closer to look at the paper and laptop but Urye quickly blocked his way and gathered the scattered papers and switched off the laptop, ignoring the look Yoochun threw at her.

"Are you ok, Urye?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just look through some old files and it got me right on the head. Hahaha…yeah, I'm fine." Urye carelessly pulled the excuse out of her hat, looking suspiciously funny.

"Ooooo…kay. Well, I better check on the pilot. Why is this jet going so slow?" Yoochun went mumbling about something that Urye's didn't catch before he disappeared behind the door. And as soon as the door was closed, Urye let out the air from her lungs heavily and slumped herself on the couch. She doesn't even want to think how close that is.

Urye's eyes ran along the window of the jet before it landed yet again on the paper. She cannot tell anyone about this, even Yoochun. Thanks Lord that she told her private officer not to give out any information they got to anyone even the high rank officer. This is crazy. The rider is dead. Everyone knows that. Even Yoochun confirmed it. And yet their name carved on the dead police's skin. How did it get there? Even if it's true it's their doing in the White House, the report clearly said…Urye widened her eyes in horror. As the revelation sank in, each breath was taken in deep and silent as if air was pulled out of her lungs forcefully, leaving her breathless in her seat.

If the Rider is dead, then the report must be complete with time, place, number of officers in duty and name of the officer in charge. But the report ended up just like that. Rider is dead? That doesn't make sense at all. No date. No address. No nothing. And worse part of all, she cannot tell anyone about this. It's too risky. If the United States Secret Service knew about it, the case will be taken away immediately and she will lost all the glory to catch the million dollar criminal. Urye was shot from her deep thought as the door slide opened with a loud noise, revealing the built, sleepy looking officer.

"Are we near?" Urye asked, trying to kick the uncertainty away.

"An hour and a half. I try to persuade him to go faster but he said there's a speed limit he needs to follow. Damn, Korean." Yoochun pouted, looking like a child before he rested back into his seat. Urye didn't say anything but pack her files and closed her eyes for a short nap.

But far from the corner of her eyes, Yoochun stared at her blankly as his expression churned and mixed together, whether in fear or confusion. This is not usual. Hell! It's never even happened before! But as much as Yoochun wanted to wake the other girl's up and kill her with questions he killed his wish instead and settled his head on the head rest, looking through the glass window where the world outside remained blue and white.

* * *

Pararae stared at the picture of a handsome officer clad proudly with the dark blue uniform with colorful medals around his neck. It's was taken by the award ceremony last year and the guy was awarded the best officer in Korean but his face was blank like a stone. He supposed to be happy to be awarded but instead, a light frowned curved across his face.

"Handsome guy. Are you interested?" Max broke the silent air in the warehouse, thanks to the lack of hyper Jaejoong and broken television with a sarcastic remark.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what? That you never stare at my picture that long like you do to his'?" Pararae chuckled and turned around to face her boyfriend before she slid the picture between his fingers and wrapped her arms over the broad shoulder and pushed herself closer to his frowned, smiley face.

"That's because I have you with me." The short girl raised her heels, desperately trying to reach higher than she can because Max's height demanded it before she planted a quick on his lips and she left him dumbfounded in his stand.

Max raised his brows with 'she-got-the-point' face and joined the girl at the old couch. "So, wassup with this one? Kill-trip again?"

"Yes, but this will be a big one."

Max stared at the picture, thinking how a guy like that could do anything good for them unless if he owns a million dollar worth of a medal. "The name Yunho. He's the guy in charge of our case in Korea and the US Commissioner will be doing the investigation here, in Korea." A smirked curved above her jaws as if she's taking in all the pleasure of killing deep into herself before she uttered the next sentence but Max beat her to it.

"And we need to eliminate all the evident." Max whispered the last word as if it matter too much if someone overheard their conversation.

"Exactly."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Have a good day or night!_


End file.
